The Way Things Unfolded
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: The way Sam became the way she is. Her strengths and struggles. Sam's POV. Future Seddie.


I'm complicated. Basically I'm a messed up, perfectly good sandwich that has been thrown out because it was made wrong.

No one wants to take care of me. That's why I was in the foster care system, my mother didn't want me.

I'm in a home, if you want to call it that. The person in charge of finding me a home called a friend of his to take me.  
She doesn't care what I do. I mean she doesn't feed me, take care of me, or do anything. Only bonus is that she's loaded.  
The only thing she does for me is give me money. I only use it for clothes and food. I save the rest that I get in the bank.  
I know I'll need it one day, but I'm unsure of what now.

Today's my first day at my new school. Ridgeway Junior/Senior High.  
I doubt I'll meet any friends. I never do.

I walked to my locker. #234. I put in my combination, opened it and put my lunch in.

A girl with black hair walked up to the locker 1 away from mine.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said while walking away.

I didn't care if I was rude. Everyone was rude to me, I always gave it back. It must of just stuck because it happened 24/7.

I walked to my homeroom, Room 101.

I sat in an empty desk in the back of the room. The last few people filed in and sat down. Including the black haired girl. She came in last and the only desk available was the one next to me.

"Hi" she said.

I waved slightly. She turned back to face the white board.

The teacher said.

"Hello Class, I see that you all are returning student-Oh wait," She pointed at me,"Your new, Come up and say something about yourself." She said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Miss, I didn't say it was an option."

"Fine."

I walked up to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Sam Puckett, I'm 14 and I was home schooled before." I said then walked back to my seat.

When I was close to my desk, I noticed the black haired girl looking at me funny.

"Well thank you Sam. I'll give you guys the rest of class to talk. I won't give you anything until you come to the official class." she said.

I started going through my backpack to get my iPod out.

"You know we can't listen to those here." The black haired girl said.

"What? Fine I'll just get some gum." I said.

"Can't have gum etiher."

"Man, this school is stupid."

"Well it's what you get for disappearing."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you go to Parker-Nichols Elementary? For 3rd Grade?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Sam! It's me, Carly!"

"Oh yeah. Hey."

"So why did you go away? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Okay. Whats your schedule?"

I got it out.

"Here." I said.

She got hers out and compared them.

"I guess we have 1st,4th,5th & 6th together." She said.

"Cool." I said.

"You don't say much anymore do you?"

"Not really."

"I miss that."

I smiled slightly and the bell rang.

"I have someone for you to meet. I think you'll like him!" She said.

"Him?" I questioned while she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

She pulled me until we almost were at our locker, we were maybe 25 feet away.

There was also a guy in one of the bottom lockers, Carly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Carly." He said while getting up.

"Freddie, this is Sam. Sam , Freddie." Carly said.

"Hi Sam." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Let me see your schedule, Freddie." Carly said.

"Alright," He got it out, "Here ya go." He said while handing it to her.

"Cool! We all have 1st,4th, and 6th together." Carly said.

"Nice." Freddie said.

"Well lets get going before were late." I said while starting to walk.

"Um Sam?" Freddie said.

"Yea?" I said turning around.

"Class is this way." He said pointing behind him.

"I knew that." I said while walking that way.

It was different, this feeling inside of me.

Was it that someone cared about me, maybe 2 people cared.

It might of been. Or it could be getting sick from looking at the brown lump on my 1st hour teacher, nose.

Either way I had a friend again. Truthfully Carly was the only one who really cared to give me the time of day. Her brother Spencer knew I was in the foster care system. Carly did but probably forgot, and I would be glad if she did.

The day went on as good as any school day, boring as hell.

After 7th hour Carly, Freddie, & I went to our lockers.

"Hey Sam?" Carly said while putting some books up.

"Yea?" I said doing the same thing.

"Do you wanna come over later, maybe go for some smoothies at the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure, I'll walk with you."

"You sure you can do that?'

"Yea my mom doesn't care."

"Alright, You done?"

"Yep, lets go."

We met up with Freddie and we walked to their building.

We go to there floor & Freddie went in his apartment and we went into Carly's loft.

"Spencer I'm home!" Carly said.

Then Spencer came down the stairs.

"Hey Carly, who's this?" Spencer said.

"You remember Sam Puckett right?" She said.

"Yea." He said.

"Well here she is." She said while motioning towards me.

"Hello." I said waving.

"Why hello , This deserves a special dinner." He said.

"Spaghetti Tacos?" I said. I didn't forget his favorite random dish.

"Oh yes, Spaghetti Tacos, I'll get started." He said.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff up in my room, be right back." She said.

"Okay." I said.

Carly ran up the stairs.

"So Sam." Spencer said.

"Yea?" I said.

"How've you been holding up?"

"I'm fine Spence."

"Okay I'm just checking. So do you have a nice home?"

"Yea, It's big."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Your clothes. They come from expensive stores don't they?"

"Yea."

"Well take care of yourself okay?"

"I will."

"Good. Now lets get started on dinner, Carly always takes a while in there."

"I bet."

We walked into the kitchen. I went on the other side of the island from where he was standing. He also started getting ingredients out.

He got out the flour which I knew wasn't needed.

"Whats with the flour?" I said.

"For this." He said

He stuck his hand in the tub of flour, brought it out and flicked flour in my face.

"Hey!" I said.

I got a handful of flour and threw it in his face. We kept doing that until Carly came down a couple minutes later.

"What are you doing?" She said.

We stopped in a freeze frame stance, looking at Carly. We both had a handful of flour and we covered in it.

We looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do. I think Carly had a good Idea too.

"Oh no." She said starting to back away.

"Oh yes!" I said. Me and Spencer threw the flour we had in our hands at her and she ducked.

I looked at Spencer, he didn't throw his flour.

So when Carly got up, Spencer threw the flour and it got all over her face.

Spencer and I laughed our heads off.

"This isn't funny!" Carly said.

"From our view it is!" Spencer said, trying not to laugh.

This was the first time I've laughed in years. I think the last time I've laughed was the day before I knew I was being sent away to Yakima to try another home.

That was also the last day I had seen Carly and Spencer.

"Sam, why don't we get this flour off and go to the Groovy Smoothie." Carly said.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this :]**

**-Jey**


End file.
